Forever was a long time
by ASongtobesung
Summary: She said laughing sadly. He would've gotten it. The tears welled up in her eyes as she walked through the green grass and stone gravemarkers. A single rose was in her hands as she weaved her way through the desolate cemetery, her hair becoming soaked, along with the rest of her tiny, frail frame.


"A little fall of rain." She said laughing sadly. He would've gotten it. The tears welled up in her eyes as she walked through the green grass and stone gravemarkers. A single rose was in her hands as she weaved her way through the desolate cemetery, her hair becoming soaked, along with the rest of her tiny, frail frame. She had dealt with loss all her life, but this was more then just the death of a man she knew. The love of her life, her sad life, was dead. She stopped in front of his grave. No date of birth, because in reality, who would believe that he was born 1,004 years ago; he didn't look a day over thirty. Curse him, curse him, she was supposed to be the one who died. She was a normal woman with a normal lifespan. She just happened to fall in love with a God. A God who had ruined her for other men. She was his, and only his.

"I remember when I met you," she said with a sad laugh. "It was so clear you were the only one for me." Her petite hand ran over the top of the marker, and she sat down on her knees. Looking at the gravestone, as if it would somehow bring him back. The tears streamed down her face. "We both knew it, right away." She ran her fingers over the lettering and smiled at the familiar twists and turns of his name. The name she had known since she was just a small girl. "As the years went on, things got more difficult- we were faced with more challenges." More tears welled up in her eyes as she remebered the stupid mistakes she had made, walking out for the stupidest things, but always coming back to him; because he held her heart. And for every time he walked out she cried, feeling empty without him near. "I begged you to stay." She said, remembering walking to his house to apologize about what had happened between them and finding him dead. Everything after that was a blur, she vaguely remembered burning out all of her magic trying to bring him back, but he was too far gone. Now she was without her love, and without her powers. She was dying, but death wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted to see him again. Death would permanently separate them.

"I try to remember what we had in the beginning." She said speaking to the empty air. The tears poured out of her eyes as she remebered the man who swept her off her feat, who made her feal alive. "You was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it." He was the life of the party, no matter what happened he just hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, swaying lightly and whispering comments into her ear. Those nights, underneath the stars, were the nights she would remember for the rest of her life. No matter what happened to her, she would remember him. "When you walked in every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to you." The jealous feeling arose in the pit of her stomach, but it was soon quelled by the fact he had loved her in return. No matter what any other woman did, he loved her, and only her. She pulled out the golden ring that he had been wearing when she found him. That ring made him who he was.

"You were like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself." Her torso lowered itself to the ground as she inhaled sharply, feeling the light go out in her heart. That light that only shone for the man who caused so many deaths, but provided happiness and sanity to her lonely soul. "I always got the sense that you became torn between being a good person and missing out on all the opportunities life could offer a man as magnificent as you." Her hair stuck to her back as the rain matched her constant tears. The pain in her chest beat like a drum, threatening to explode and take her with it. The mischeif he had caused was worth a lifetime of damage, but that's who he was. He was a troublemaker, the troublemaker. "In that way I understood you and I loved you." She loved that mad, his green eyes, his vibrant laugh. The way he spoke to her as if she was the only person in the universe that really mattered. Her body shuddered with every breath she took, the emotion overflowing. "I loved you, I loved you, I loved you." Spots invaded her vision. The emptiness ready to consume her in a blazing inferno, just like the fire that burned their love, their love that would never end. "And I still love you." For what they had defied even death. She stood up, dropping the rose at the foot of his grave. "I love you." Her voice echoed as she walked away, but not for long, she would be back. She always went back to him.

"Forever and always." That's how long she would love him, that's how long she would wait to hear his voice replying with the familiar words that pulled her heartstrings. Forever was a long time…


End file.
